Birthday Surprise
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by darkboy18. One-Shot! It's Ichigo's 18th birthday and Yoruichi, Rukia and Orihime want to give him the best present they can give! OrihimeXIchigoXRukiaXYoruichi


Birthday Surprise  
IchigoXRukiaXOrihimeXYoruichi

 **A.N.: This is a request by darkboy18.**

 _ **The night of Ichigo's 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday….  
**_ **Karakura Town  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo grimaced as he dodged a hit from a panther-like hollow, the creature giving him terrible flashbacks of Grimmjow. Looking around, he saw to his frustration that he was surrounded by a whole swarm of hollows. "Grrr! They just keep coming!" Feeling exhaustion begin to set in, Ichigo stretched out his arms and held his sword out in front….

"Ban…kai!"

A swirl of red and black energy and a few seconds of extremely fast slashing later and the hollows were no more. "Finally…" Ichigo panted as he reverted his zanpakuto back to its Shikai state. "What do I have to do to get a night of peace? And on my birthday too…."

Even as he said that though, Ichigo was glad that the night was almost over so that his 18th birthday would come to an end. He hated his birthday. Everyone always made such a big deal about it, throwing an extravagant party that would more often than not find some way to embarrass Ichigo. Nowadays he never told anyone that it was his birthday when the special day came around, hoping that his dad and sisters would let it slip their minds.

Sighing in relief that his ordeal would soon be over, Ichigo put his zanpakuto on his back and headed home. Opening his window, he stepped into the dark bedroom… and was blinded when the lights suddenly came on!

"SURPRISE!" his friends and family shouted, popping out from behind the door, the closet and his light fixture.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped as everyone hopped out of their hiding spots. It wasn't just his dad and sister who'd surprised him. Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuro were all present, as well as Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rukia, Renji, Ganju and Hanataro. "What…why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo?" asked a smirking Rukia. "You didn't think we'd all let your birthday go unnoticed after all you did for us? Of course we'd throw you a party!"

Renji walked over and put an arm around Ichigo, pulling him to the door. "C'mon, Ichigo! It's party time!" Ichigo sighed in defeat and reluctantly let his friends pull him downstairs to where the party would be. ' _Maybe I'm just being a sourpuss. Birthday's aren't that bad, I suppose….'_

"Yeah Ichigo! We all want you to have a nice birthday! Besides…" Yoruichi said as she revealed a paddle behind her back. "I believe the birthday boy gets 18 smacks!"

Ichigo immediately took back his previous thought….

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

 __Ichigo took off the silly crown his sisters put on his head and fell onto the bed exhausted. "Geez…I didn't think Yoruichi would actually paddle me…." He sighed into the pillow as he closed his eyes. "Still… this wasn't as bad a birthday as I thought…" he turned to the pile of presents stacked next to his bed. "Now for some sleep…."

"Not yet, Ichigo. You haven't unwrapped _all_ of your presents yet…" came a voice from within his closet. Ichigo turned his head and his cheeks went blood red as he saw who emerged from his closet.

Out of the closet emerged Rukia, her only covering a red ribbon wrapped around her body. "Rukia?" Ichigo gaped as he sat up, his eyes soaking up the sight of her beautiful body in all its glory, her breasts and womanhood barely concealed by the ribbon. "What…." Words failed him as he took in the sight.

"Hi, Ichigo. We wanted to give you a really special present…."

The substitute was surprised again as Orihime, wrapped up in a pink ribbon, climbed out of the closet after Rukia. Flashing an embarrassed smile, Orihime sat down next to Ichigo and blushed. "Happy birthday, Ichigo."

"Orihime…" Ichigo muttered, afraid he was about to suffer death by nosebleed.

"Yes, we wanted to show you just how much you mean to us…" whispered a voice behind him. Ichigo turned his head and saw Yoruichi, who'd slipped through the open window, in a purple ribbon. "Hello, Ichigo. We just thought that we'd surprise the birthday boy with a very pleasant gift. And don't worry, Ichigo. I put a soundproof kido over the room. We can have fun without anyone disturbing us."

"But why?" Ichigo gasped as Orihime and Rukia pressed their bodies against his, Rukia's hands going to his shirt, pulling it off of him.

"We came to an agreement…" Yoruichi explained.

 _ **2 Days Ago….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

"Well ladies, I think it's time we gave Ichigo a special present!" Yoruichi said, Rukia and Orihime across the table.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

The werecat grinned. "Come now, girls." She looked at Orihime then Rukia. "I know that you both harbor feelings for Ichigo. I can't deny that I've feelings for him as well…but he's too much of a bonehead to see it. So why don't we surprise him at his birthday in two days by having him in a hot, steamy foursome!"

While Orihime stared at the table with burning cheeks at the thought, Rukia cocked her head in confusion. "It's his birthday?"

"Yes," Orihime murmured. "He doesn't like to make such a big deal about it." She looked up at Yoruichi. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Sure I'm sure!" Yoruichi said gleefully. "Come now, Orihime, just imagine. You and Ichigo, rolling between the sheets…."

Orihime slammed her hand down on the table. "I'm in."

Rukia chuckled at her friend's newfound spunk. "Well, as long as you two are ok with sharing Ichigo with me, I'm in."

"Then it's decided." Yoruichi reached beneath the table and pulled out three large ribbons. "Now then… I think we should give Ichigo the perfect birthday surprise: us in our birthday suits!"

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

Ichigo was pushed onto his back, Orihime and Rukia grabbing his hands. "So Ichigo, which of your presents do you want to unwrap first?" Yoruichi whispered into his ear.

"Let's let Orihime go first," Rukia suggested. "What do you think, Orihime?"

Orihime's face turned bright red at the thought. "Um…only if Ichigo's willing…."

All eyes turned to Ichigo, who quickly nodded. Smiling, Orihime got on top of Ichigo, caressing his cheek as her face neared his. "Ichigo…." Building up her courage she kissed Ichigo, who quickly learned to love the feel of Ichigo's lips. Pulling away from the tender kiss, Orihime took his hands and brought them to her ribbon. "Go ahead, Ichigo," she said, shaking a little in anticipation. "Unwrap me."

Grasping the ends of the ribbon Ichigo pulled, revealing Orihime in all her splendor. He'd often secretly fantasized about what Orihime looked like underneath her school uniform but wash even better in real life. Ichigo leaned up and kissed her, running a hand down her back. Orihime ran a hand up his chest and shivered at his touch. The two rolled around on the bed until Orihime pushed him back onto his back, feeling something brush up against her leg. Looking down she saw a large tent in Ichigo's pants and smiled at the fact that she'd gotten Ichigo aroused.

Both Rukia and Yoruichi, who were grinning from the erotic scene, reached for Ichigo's pants. "Now now, Ichigo," Yoruichi teased. "Orihime got herself all nice and pretty just for you. You should return the favor."

All three girls had fantasized about how big Ichigo was. He didn't disappoint when they tugged off his pants. Orihime gasped as Ichigo's cock sprang to attention. "Wow!" Orihime muttered staring at it. "It's big!"

Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear. "I'm impressed, Ichigo. And here I was all set to call you "Little Ichigo". I guess we'll be calling you "Big Ichigo" from now on!"

Rukia chuckled as she sneaked up behind Orihime. "You get to go first, Orihime. You can do it however you like," she whispered into her ear.

Nodding, Orihime straddled Ichigo's lap. This was his birthday after all and she wanted him to let her take the lead. Grabbing Ichigo's cock with her inexperienced hands, Orihime's face turned red as she stroked him. "It's so thick…" she muttered. Biting her lip, she brought herself closer and rubbed the sensitive head of Ichigo's cock against her clit. "Mmmmmh!" Ichigo watched in aroused awe as Orihime cupped one of her breasts. "That feels good!"

Rukia, still behind Orihime, cupped her large breasts. To Ichigo, Rukia's small hands made her breasts seem even bigger! "That feel good, Orihime?"

"Y-Yeah…" Orihime groaned.

Yoruichi sat down next to Orihime made the girl's head go numb by running her hand slowly up her thigh, reaching her clit. "Now now," Yoruichi teased. "It's not enough for Ichigo to be satisfied with the outside of your body…" she said, nibbling on Orihime's ear. The orangette gasped as Yoruichi's finger slipped into her snatch. "He wants to feel what your pussy feels like."

Turning back to Ichigo, Orihime looked at him as if asking for permission. When Ichigo smiled up at her, Orihime nodded, lifting her hips. Ichigo grabbed hold of her hands, their fingers lacing together as Orihime slowly sank down onto his manhood. "OH!" Orihime gasped as she took him deeper inch by inch. "OH! AHH!" she cried out. "IT'S SO BIG!" Thanks to her sparring with Tatsuki she no longer had a barrier for Ichigo to break but she still had a virgin's tightness.

Ichigo's eyes were on the verge of crossing. He never imagined a girl to be this tight! "Orihime!" he muttered, trying to maintain himself. He began to thrust into her, making the girl wail from having him shoved so suddenly inside her.

Yoruichi put Ichigo's head in her lap. "Ichigo, be more careful!" she admonished, "She's a virgin, you know! Don't be so rough."

"Oh…" Ichigo suddenly felt embarrassed. He hated himself for causing Orihime any discomfort but he couldn't help it; not when her pussy felt so good around him. "I'm sorry, Orihime."

"No…it's ok," Orihime said, getting used to the feel of Ichigo inside her. Squeezing Ichigo's hands, Orihime started a pace that impressed both Rukia and Yoruichi; apparently she was tougher than she looked. The bed beneath them groaned and creaked but held as Orihime rode her friend. Rukia resumed fondling her breasts as she bounced on Ichigo's cock, her hips starting to move against her own will. "Oh!" she gasped as Ichigo rubbed against her G-spot. "Oh! It feels good right there!"

Ichigo groaned when Orihime rolled her hips, seeing stars as he continued to feel her. Yoruichi silenced Ichigo's moans with a kiss, her tongue swiping against his lips as he bucked up into Orihime's womanhood. "Mmmmmh!" Ichigo's hands left Orihime's waist to go to Yoruichi's breasts, fondling the stacked woman. Yoruichi groaned as Ichigo's thumbs pressed against her sensitive nipples, her hand running through his sweaty orange hair.

"Guuuuh!" Orihime groaned as her body moved out of control. "I..CAN'T…HOLD…" she threw her head back and cried out as her vision turned white. "Cumming!" Ichigo gasped, letting Yoruichi devour his mouth with her lips as Orihime's warm pussy clamped down on his cock, forcing him past his limits. He groaned into Yoruichi's mouth as he came inside his friend, his cum shooting straight into her womb. Orihime's bouncing slowed to a stop as she was filled, cooing in erotic pleasure from the hot heat within her. Rukia wrapped her arms around Orihime and kissed her, enjoying the moment along with her friend.

Rukia helped Orihime off of Ichigo and laid her down onto the bed, noting the large amount of cum dripping from her fucked pussy. Turning to Ichigo, she was shocked to see him still hard. "Wow, Ichigo, you came a lot and you're still hard?"

Breaking the kiss between them, Yoruichi smiled down at her student. "Maybe my pervert nature rubbed off on him," she said grinning. Looking up, she winked at Rukia. "I think he should unwrap you next, Rukia."

Nodding, Rukia grabbed hold of Ichigo's hands and pulled him up, guiding him to the center of the room. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's neck as he leaned down, capturing her pink lips in a sweet kiss. Rukia moaned into Ichigo's liplock before taking his hands and guiding it towards her ribbon. "Go ahead, Ichigo," she whispered. "Unwrap your present."

While she wasn't as stacked as Orihime or curvy as Yoruichi, Rukia's petite body was still sexy to the boy, his cock throbbing in want. Getting down on her knees, Rukia gripped Ichigo's thick shaft and licked the head, tasting Orihime's juices. "Ahhh…so nice…" she slurred before turning around. Ichigo watched as the girl got onto her hands and knees, showing him her dripping flower. "Take me, Ichigo. Do me right here on the floor."

Grinning from Rukia's horny attitude, Ichigo mounted the girl, impaling her with his thick sword. Ichigo once again gasped from the sudden tightness. Rukia wasn't a virgin like Orihime but with her small frame and his large size she might as well be. As Ichigo slid deeper and deeper into her Rukia clawed at the carpet beneath her, never having been filled so good before. When Ichigo bumped into her cervix Rukia cried out in ecstasy. "OH! SO BIG! YOU'RE SO BIG, ICHIGO!"

Gripping her waist, Ichigo pulled out of her, groaning from how her pussy tried to suck him back in, and slammed back home. Rukia threw her head back and moaned lewdly as Ichigo stretched her cunt. She knew that she would be sore tomorrow but for the moment she loved Ichigo pounding away at her pussy. She was surprised when Yoruichi knelt down in front of her. "You look like such a dirty girl, Rukia. Are you a dirty girl?"

Rukia grinned. "Oh yeah! I'm such a dirty girl!"

Snickering, Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo. "Well, Ichigo? Don't dirty girls deserve to be punished?"

Ichigo grinned. "Oh yes." Rukia cried out as Ichigo's hand came down on her bottom, his hand leaving a red handprint on her white cheek. Rukia smiled as Ichigo spanked her, not letting up in the slightest as he pumped into her tight cunt.

Yoruichi caressed Rukia's face and made out with her, their tongues colliding sloppily while Rukia reached down and rubbed her clit, Yoruichi's hands dropping to her small tits and fondling them.

With so much pleasure given to her, Rukia could no longer control herself. Her lower half melted as she felt Ichigo fuck every inch of her pussy, her walls tightening around his thick girth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back, moaning into the werecat's hot mouth as she felt the bubble inside her begin to burst. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to thrust into her as hard as he could, her ass sure to have bruises from the harsh impacts. As his balls tightened once more he slammed his cock into her all the way and threw his head back, unable to hold it back any longer with her tightening cunt. "RUKIAA!"

Rukia came harder than she ever had in her entire life, her tongue coiling with Yoruichi's as she felt bliss. Her lower half felt like it was going to melt from the intense heat of Ichigo's cum as it was shot into her womb, her arms and legs wobbling from the wave of ecstasy . As Yoruichi pulled away from her, a sticky strand of saliva still connecting their lips, Rukia slurred Ichigo's name before laying her front half on the floor, her ass stuck in the air. Ichigo thought about giving her another round of spanking but decided to let his friend take a breather.

As Ichigo pulled out of Rukia, his cum leaking from her filled pussy, Rukia collapsed onto the floor. Chuckling, Yoruichi picked up the small girl and carried her over to the bed and laid her down next to Orihime, who'd been playing with herself while watching Ichigo take Rukia. Turning back to Ichigo, Yoruichi flashed the boy a seductive smile. "Now it's time for you to open your last present…."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's curvy waist, his hands snaking behind to cup her bouncy ass as they kissed, Yoruichi wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck, pushing her breasts into his chest. Ichigo sighed from the feel of her dark nipples rubbing against his heated, sweaty skin. Grasping the ends of her ribbon, Ichigo pulled Yoruichi's skimpy covering off of her and revealing her luscious body in all her glory. Taking him by the hand, Yoruichi guided him back to the bed, sitting him up against the wall. Grinning wide, Yoruichi straddled Ichigo's lap, feeling his cock brush against her stomach. Gripping his shoulders, Yoruichi began to grind her body against Ichigo's, the boy cupping her ass as he sucked on her neck, treating her body like an acolyte would treat their goddess. "Mmmh! Ichigo, you're the best…" she slurred before lifting up her hips. Ichigo's hands gripped her waist before spearing her down onto his cock, pulling her down until he sheathed his manhood down to the base. "Oh fuck!" she groaned. Ichigo smiled and reached up for her ponytail, undoing it and letting her purple hair descend down her back and shoulders. Ichigo almost banged his head against the wall as he threw it back when Yoruichi rolled her hips, feeling her hot hole tighten around him. Nibbling on his neck, Yoruichi raised her hips and began to ride the boy, feeling her hole stretch from Ichigo's thick cock. "Oh yes!"

Ichigo responded to her riding by cupping her ass again, squeezing her plump cheeks as he pulled her up and down on his cock. Eyeing her bouncing tits, Ichigo leaned forward and took one into his mouth, his lips sucking on one of her huge breasts. Yoruichi groaned and her nails dug into Ichigo's shoulders as he added his teeth, nibbling and tenderizing her sensitive nipple. "Ichigo!" Yoruichi grunted through clenched teeth. "My breasts are too sensitive!"

She really shouldn't have said that, because it made Ichigo apply more erotic attention to her breasts. As he switched to her other boob, one of his hands cupped her other tit, pinching her nipple while his other hand crept just a little bit lower….

A loud gasp escaped Yoruichi when she felt Ichigo's finger rub against her asshole. Before she could tell him not to, the frisky digit pushed into her ring of muscles. "Oh! Ichigo!" Ichigo merely chuckled through the boob in his mouth, chomping down onto it like he was trying to devour her breast whole and began to thrust into her, making her juicy ass ripple from her rampant riding. Yoruichi never realized how good it felt to have something in her ass until now, and that feeling grew when Ichigo added another finger. "Fuck! FUCK!" she cried out, her hips moving with a mind of their own now. Grabbing Ichigo by his head, she held the boy tight as she felt the knot in her stomach come undone. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Ichigo's reply was muffled since he was currently face-first in her cleavage. But the boy was also at his limit, unable to handle the woman's experienced walls clamp down on his sensitive cock. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Ichigo pressed his face into her bosom harder as he felt his balls tighten for the last time.

"FUCK! ICHIGOOOO!" Yoruichi screamed as she came, her pussy squirting all over Ichigo's lap. Ichigo moaned into her tits as he came inside her, filling up the werecat to the brim. Yoruichi's head rolled back as she was creampied, feeling happy bliss wash over her. As Ichigo finally took his head out of her bosom, Yourichi cupped his face and licked his lips cat-like, making Ichigo's head tingle from the sensual treatment. Looking behind him, Ichigo saw Orihime and Rukia laying in front of them side by side, each girl's hand in the other girl's pussy, the two girls working each other to climax. The two had climaxed right along with Ichigo and Yoruichi, finishing the foursome for the night.

As Yoruichi hopped off of Ichigo and sat on his left side, Rukia crawled up and laid her head on his left shoulder while Orihime took up Yoruichi's place on his lap. "Ichigo…" Orihime whispered. Ichigo smiled and gave her a light kiss. Wanting their turn, Rukia and Yoruichi kissed Ichigo's shoulders before Rukia spoke. "Ichigo, we came to an agreement."

Pulling away from Orihime, Ichigo looked at the Soul Reaper. "Agreement?"

"Yes," Yourichi elaborated. "Me, Orihime and Rukia all have deep feelings for you. And considering how you gave us such good loving, you have feelings for us too." She leaned forward and licked Ichigo's cheek. "So we decided to share you together. What do you say, Ichigo? Think you have enough room in your heart for three?"

Ichigo's answer was immediate. Wrapping an arm around the girls on his left and right, Ichigo pulled the three close. "Of course I do," he said softly, kissing Yoruichi and Rukia. "I care for all three of you. Nothing would make me happier."

Orihime cuddled into his chest. "Teehee! This is going to be so much fun!"

Rukia smiled as she ran a hand up Ichigo's side. "Agreed. So Ichigo…any chance for round two after a quick break?"

Ichigo grinned. "I'm down!"

Yoruichi merely chuckled as she pulled the covers over them. "I can tell we're going to be having so much fun…."

The End


End file.
